


School Visit

by satoshy12



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: Zeus and Hera make time to go see the teacher of his Champion.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus, Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	School Visit

Billy was waiting In front of Fawcett Elementary School. It was Parents ' Day.

In a crash of thunder with a strike of lightning, a man and a Woman suddenly appeared in the school yard. Who got then got more than a few stares. 

One was a huge pale man; he was strong and imposing without any pupils and glowing eyes of lighting, he had long, curly white hair and an impressive beard. The other person was a beautiful, mature woman with big purple eyes and in pierced lobes. Her very long blond hair, she wore a white dress.

"Billy!"

The boy froze at that on his spot. He was right, they really did come to his school for a Parent Teacher meeting.

"How did you find out?" Billy asked in a meek tone.

She smiled at him and turned to Zeus to answer the question. Hera is a very kind woman if you aren't one of Zeus' children.

King Zeus himself who views humanity as his distant great-grandchildren, but favours him the most as his Quasi-Champion who has his very own Lightning in his veins.

"Hahahaha Boy, the Wizard told us about this meeting!" Laughed out the God, Billy gave a smile out he is kind of happy to not be alone this time.

Hera smiled queenly. "Would you mind showing me your classroom, Billy?"

And as usual when the queen's in her graceful obstinate mood as right now you answer her fast.

Billy tried to ignore the whispers, talking and phones, as he showed them his school on the way to his classroom.

“How can I help you?” The teachers looked very fearful at his companion.

"We are Zeus and Hera, Billy’s foster family. We found out, you wanted to talk to us?”

His plump History teacher gulped out loudly as he looked at them:" As the Gods Zeus and Hera?"

"Yes I am King Zeus of Olympus, and she is the Divine Queen Hera." As if to be dramatic he created a thunderstorm on the clean blue sky that you could see out of the window.

"Well then my name is Gerold Lancer, I teach history and talk with you about how he is in school."

"Could I ask how you two Gods know, my student Billy Batson."

"Well you could say he has my blood runs in his veins."

"He is a Demigod!?" Mr. Lancer asked, implausibly.

“No, he isn't.” said Hera in a stern voice.

"True, he is my favourite human and Similar yet different to a demigod, he is practically my Master Bolt on legs."

"But enough of this, let's talk about how Billy is in School." Hera started with a smile. His teacher had a blush on his face and could ask more questions," I would like to know how different it is from Ancient Greece."

Billy had no idea how he is going to explain that later, or how they will start to treat him.

000000000000000000

"He is a fine student. An occasional low point on a test, isn't the end of the world."

"I expect nothing short of perfection," Hera started and asked. "What do they need to do to improve?"

"A little more focus, perhaps," Mr. Lancer suggested. "If he spends a little more time on his homework, he could do better."

Zeus nodded grimly. "Yes, I can imagine. I assure you, from now on, they will do much better. I'll restrict some of his extracurricular activities."

"I doubt that'll be necessary," his favourite teacher tried to explain.

"Have no fear, he will also learn new things on Olympus. My daughter Athena isn't known for having bad students."

"Athena as the Goddess of Wisdom on the Olympus?"

"Yes."

'He had to be bluffing, right?' Billy thought to himself frantically. He looked at Hera's face and knew it wasn't so.

000000000000000000

Hera shoved Billy with her to the yard so Zeus could take them to Olympus. "You are staying on Olympus for the next few weeks. Instead of going on missions, you will be studying with Athena. After that, you will be training with Zeus and Hermes for the evenings. Billy, I do not like how dependent you have become on your Captain Marvel form."

"I'm still learning," Billy muttered. "And I have to go on missions with the League. They need me."

"It will teach you not to allow your grades to slip," Hera said crisply.

"And for the playing Hero." Zeus started," I will send Ares to take care of it. He is getting lazy doing nothing."

The Greek Gods faced Olympus and flashed, taking Billy with them.

000000000000000000

Extra

The principal looked at Billy's home room teacher and said that they were always thinking:" No wonder we couldn't find his Address."

Mr. Lancer just nodded:" He is still my student when he is back, that will not be different."

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Fate Zeus and Europa for how Zeus and Hera Looks.


End file.
